Anything But Problematic
by xStarletx
Summary: A new girl moves into the Neighbourhood close to the Macdonald-Venturi clan and begins to shake things up - Derek & OC - bad at summaries - read and review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Anything But Problematic

*I do not own any of the Life with Derek characters except Kyra*

Chapter 1 – The Problem Begins

--3--

Derek stood assessing a quiet brunette sitting by herself in the corner of Smelly Nellie's reading a large book, Casey, his annoying step sister had probably read, which was odd because she had two orders two coffees and two pieces of chocolate cake. She must have been new in the area for Derek had never seen her before, and he always remembered a pretty face. Derek had already classified her as strange for she had shown known absolutely no interest in him what so ever, not even when he gave her his biggest smile or flipped his hair, she merely whispered that she was waiting for someone and then returned to her book, putting Derek out completely. Not that he should be interested, he had Sally. Derek leant against the counter watching her, he wondered what her name was, he also wondered who she was waiting for, and was secretly hoping who ever it was would stand her up so he could swoop in on her. As his thoughts wandered to how her lips would taste the twinkling of the bells above the door told him that someone had entered the sleepy restaurant. Derek turned and assessed the man, he must have been about late twenties his dark hair was gelled and his style was impeccable, and the mystery's girl face lit up the second she saw him. Derek felt his jaw drop, his no older then him mystery girl was awaiting a man in his late twenties, maybe it was job related. But no, luck was not with Derek that day she literally threw herself at the man and then offered up the coffee and cake she had bought, obviously for him. Derek watched shamelessly knowing that he had no chance in hell with that chick.

"I know right?" Sally whispered joining Derek at the counter.

"She's been in here everyday, with one of seven different guys, this is her Sunday guy."

"She has a guy for every day of the week?" Derek cried astounded Sally shushed him quickly as they glanced in his direction.

"Yep, all of different ages, but they all look sort of a like, I guess she has a type." Sally whispered.

"That's just immoral, besides, she gives off this whole innocence vibe." Derek complained.

"You went to talk to her?" Sally asked appalled.

"Sure." Derek responded, he watched Sally's eyebrows go up.

"I just wanted to know who she was you know, in case she's new here and stuff. Besides I'll probably never see her again." Derek whispered blowing the mystery girl off. The mystery girl ran off with her twenty something man and with School starting the next day Derek forgot about her completely until the next day.

--3--

Casey had been completely annoying the entire morning, which was to be expected, the only thing that could have cheered him up was seeing Sally's pretty face. Walking down the halls toward Sally's locker, Derek couldn't help but stop straight in his tracks, there a few feet away from him was his mystery girl, setting up her locker. Derek was just about to go up to her until Casey skipped up to the mystery girl. Derek rethought his options as he watched the two hug and air-kiss, anyone who knew Casey just wasn't worth it. He watched as the two of them chatted amiably and then watched as Casey then waved off the girl and ran off. The girl watched her go with a sort of lost look on her face, Derek felt his heart twang in earnest, and then walked over to her.

"Well, hello." Derek cheerfully greeted her, throwing his hand above his head and leaning against her locker, a pose that sent many a girls hearts fluttering. Derek could see the pictures she was putting up now, each pictured her and a guy, there were eight in total. Derek felt his mouth go dry, there was an eight? His eyes some how managed to tear his eyes away from the highest picture of her and a guy her age, of course the guy she favored the most would be her age, typical. He could see her crystalline blue eyes watching him carefully; he had missed some sort of cue.

" What?" He asked her quickly.

"I asked if you were lost." She replied. Derek blanked.

"What?" he asked again.

"Well, if you are I'm the wrong person to ask, I'm new here and I just only find out where my first class is. Sorry but I can't help you." She responded ignoring his response and locking her locker. She turned her blue eyes back to his confused ones.

"Well, good luck." She whispered. And then she was gone leaving Derek knowing about as little as he knew before. Derek shook his head clear of the cloud that seemed to come over him, wondering just why he had frozen up, she wasn't that pretty. Derek shrugged it off as the bell rang and as Derek made his way to his first class he swore he'd never go down that hallway again, because if he never saw her, he wouldn't remember her, and that would be less problematic for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything But Problematic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 2 –The Schedule

* * *

The first day of school wasn't good for the mystery girl. Derek sat with Sally a few tables away watching Casey's reaction to whatever the poor mystery girl was saying, apparently it wasn't what Casey had wanted to hear. Derek tried to pay attention to Sally's conversation but it was too difficult, not with his mystery girl's eyes wide with horror as Casey stood up and screamed

"IF YOU DON'T INTEND TO HELP US THEN LEAVE!" Derek couldn't believe his ears, Casey never talked like that to anyone other then him, but he usually deserved it. Derek bolted from his chair as the girl grabbed her tray and ran out the doors heading for the mostly abandoned school picnic tables. Derek watched her put her fingers to her lips, most likely whistling for something and then sat down. Derek scowled, how could Casey just treat her like that? Derek barely heard Sally's protests as he stalked over to Casey. With a few bangs, Derek had pulled out the newly abandoned chair and dropped himself into it, glaring at Casey who was sitting across from him.

"Hello Sis." He snarled.

"What do you want Derek?" She asked, she was never amused to see him.

"Sheesh, I know you hate me, but what did the new girl do to you? Did you have to be so terrible to her? Like come on, taking your anger out on her for something I did, not exactly fair is it?" He asked cutting straight to the heart of the problem.

"What?" Casey asked, trying to play innocent, Derek gave her a stern look and Casey sighed exasperatedly and then gave in. "Kyra Chullock is just a two faced bitch like all of the other girls on her team."

"What team?" Derek asked.

"Kyra's a cheerleader from New Brunswick, her team has beat us at the championships for the last three years. And now she's come here and she refuses to help us out." Casey cried.

"It's not just that, she's also a swimmer, a gymnast, a figure skater, and a hockey player, and she turned all of those teams down! All of them are mad at her." Emily explained. Derek listened to the explinations, worried that now most of the school would hate her.

"Did this Kyra give you a reason?" He asked.

"We asked, but she wouldn't tell us." Casey snarled.

"Ok, well maybe she wants it to be a secret?"

"Maybe she just thinks she's too good for anyone here." Casey responded back. Derek looked out the cafeteria windows and saw that his mystery girl was joined by a large black and tan German Shepherd and she was sharing her lunch with him.

"Why do you care about her anyways?" Casey asked.

"What I don't care! I was just curious!" Derek replied.

"Why did you run off like that!" Sally asked, coming to stand behind him.

"He was asking about the new girl." Casey responded before Derek could think of a good lie.

"What the one that has seven boyfriends?" Sally asked, moving away from Derek to stand closer to Casey.

"She has seven boyfriends?" Casey exclaimed.

"Oh yea, she comes into Smelly Nellies with all seven of them. It's amazing how none of them know about it." Sally commented. As the two girls began to spread the gossip about the new girl, Derek excused himself again and left the cafeteria to join the new girl.

As he made his way towards her he thought of things he could say to her. But as he got closer to her to large shepherd threw himself in between him and her growling menacingly.

"Alpha! Down!" She cried, whirling away from her meal. Derek who stood with his hands above his hands had begun to back away when the dog sat down huffing at him. Derek inched closer to the girl who was no longer paying attention to him but had returned to some work she had gotten that day.

"Um, I saw what happened in the Caf, you ok?" He asked, sitting down beside her so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that, he doesn't like it when people get too close to me." She whispered, indicating to the now standing dog, Derek moved a full seat over and then watched as the dog took him place between him and Kyra.

"Did you find your class?" She asked softly.

"Oh, um, I did. Well you know I should I've been going here for three years now. So I should know my way around." Derek explained awkwardly.

"Then why did you freeze like that?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sally screeched grabbing Derek by the collar and ripping him away from her.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Sally screamed at her. Kyra merely looked up at her with a blank stare.

"Good bye…. Crazy girl's boyfriend." She whispered and then turned her back on them. Sally went to kick her but a threatening growl from the large Shepherd stopped her.

"Not a good idea Sally." Derek whispered dragging Sally away from them.

"What the Heck is up with you huh?" Sally asked.

"Up with me? Come on! This is a new girl, and we're all being horrible to her!" Derek snarled.

"We don't need to be nice to her, she's being all stuck up and such." Sally responded.

"Well she's been nothing but nice to me." Derek snarled.

"Of course she is! She's a psycho-dater! And you're her logical 8th guy!" Sally cried walking away from him. Derek glanced back to Kyra, she was hunched over her knees the dog sitting beside her as if trying to comfort her. Derek frowned maybe if he could just get to know her better, maybe she might be a little happier.

Derek spent the next two weeks trailing after Kyra, shadowing her every move, which was difficult with Sally, work and that dog who noticed whenever he was around. But Derek managed to do it. Going into the third week of school he knew where Kyra would be every day.

Monday: 4:00 Firehouse visit, 5:00 – 6:00 studying at the library, then 6:30 she'd meet boyfriend #1 at Smelly Nelly's

Tuesday: 4:00-6:00 Stables, where she would ride a horse named Rapier, then 7:30 she'd meet boyfriend #2 at Smelly Nelly's

Wednesday: straight home (about two blocks away from the McDonald-Venturi house) then 4:30 Smelly Nelly's at 4:30 to meet boyfriend #3

Thursday: hospital at 2:30 (a full half hour before school ends), 3:30, she'd go home, and then to Smelly Nelly's at 8:30 for boyfriend #4

Friday: 4:00-6:00 Stables again, 7:00-8:30 library for some studying then 9:00 she'd meet boyfriend #5 in front of Smelly Nelly's then would go and catch whatever movie was playing.

Saturday: 9:30 jog with the massive dog trotting along beside her, 10:30-12:00 riding with the dog trailing after the massive animal, then she'd meet boyfriend number #6 at Smelly Nelly's at 1:00, and then at 4:00 she'd meet boyfriend #3 at the London Auto Shop and they would drive to her house.

Sunday: Meet eldest boyfriend – boyfriend #7 at Smelly Nelly's for the pancake special, and then they would go to her house and she wouldn't come out again.

Derek had yet to see the eighth boyfriend so Derek had assumed that maybe he was a long distance boyfriend, living somewhere else. But that wasn't that upset him the most. In fact what upset him the most was how she entirely ignored him, she wasn't interested in him, she practically looked through him, she didn't chase after him like all the others girls did, she didn't swoon when she saw him like the other girls did, and it was starting to upset him greatly. What all those other guys were more important then him? He personally thought he was much more attractive then those other guys, but obviously she didn't think so.

This left Derek with a full proof plan on how to get her to notice him, if only he had the free time from Sally.

* * *

This is chapter 2, please Read and Review! Hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Anything But Problematic

xxMedusaxx

3 – Missing

* * *

Derek had to work on Sunday, which was the way he scheduled it, so he could be at work in time to see Kyra and boyfriend number 7, but neither showed. Derek scowled to himself as he wiped down the counters, she was supposed to be here, that was the schedule, dare he hope that she broke up with at least one of her boyfriends? That meant there would definitely be room for him in her life, and then eventually he could wear her down until she decided that he was good enough for her and no others were needed. Derek stopped in mid thought – Derek Venturi sharing a girl's affection with ANYONE? That was unheard of, unspeakable, UNTHINKABLE, and yet he had just thought that, what was coming over him?

At the McDonald-Venturi household, the youngest of the clan was un-happy. Marti Venturi wanted to go to the park and no one would go with her. She had asked Casey, but she had to study, Dad and Nora were in the basement spending time together and Lizzie and Edwin were out playing with their friends, she had asked all of her friends, but they were all busy. Marti huffed, and finally made up her mind, grabbing Lizzie's soccer ball she decided that she would go to the park and play by herself.

Once at the park, Marti had the time of her life, she played on the swings, climbed the monkey bars all the way to the top and back down and she kicked the ball around. Finally Marti had had enough, she was bored and it was getting late, she might as well go home.

"Hey Twirp! Nice ball, Give it to me!" Someone cried, pushing her down to the ground, Above her towered two older boys she had never met before.

"NO! It's not mine!" Marti cried, trying to get up again, but the second boy pushed her back down.

"You're right it's not, now it's ours!" The second boy cried, Marti began to cry, Lizzie would be so mad at her for loosing her soccer ball. Suddenly the boys changed their minds, throwing the ball back at her.

"H-h-h-here take your stupid ball!" The first cried fearfully and then they both ran away. Marti stopped crying and picked up the ball, she was about to get up when she felt a very hot gust of wind blast through her hair. Marti turned and saw above her a large blank and tan dog, with a brown collar and a tag that read Alpha.

"Did you scare those mean boys away?" She asked him, he brought his head down to look at her and then licked her salty cheeks, Marti giggled. She ruffled his soft fur loving the feel of it, but before she could offer to keep him he turned away from her and trotted away.

"Hey wait for me!"

--3--

Kyra was still in her pajamas when the door bell rang, she reluctantly went to answer it and what she saw surprised her. On her door step stood her beloved dog and a small child clinging to his collar. Several things ran through Kyra's mind, but the only question that came out of her mouth was,

"Did I just put you in the backyard?" The dog didn't dignify her with an answer, he merely trotted past her and onto the living room couch, which was practically his bed.

"SERIOUSLY! HOW THE HECK DO YOU KEEP GETTING OUT?" Kyra cried completely forgetting about the small girl at her door, until the small girl bounded past her and only the couch beside her dog.

"Who are you?" Kyra suddenly asked after a moments pause.

"I'm Marti! Can I stay and play with Alpha? I'm kinda bored at home." Marti asked. Kyra thought this over as she went to shut the door, she mentally thought over her schedule, she was rather upset that Ben hadn't been able to have breakfast with her like he promised, maybe this would cheer her up.

"Sure why not, he seems to like you enough, so why not?"

--3--

"WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE?" Derek cried. Marti had never been gone this long before and he was starting to get worried like all bigger brothers do. His father had been out looking for her as had Derek but none could find her. Derek was about to go out to search again when the door bell rang. Derek ripped the door open, and felt his heart stop, his face turn red and his jaw drop at the same time. There on his door step was Kyra, on her back was a very tired Marti, and beside her a disgruntled looking dog, who seemed to have been painted at some point.

"Did you loose something?" She asked, but the family wasn't paying attention for they had all swooped in on her. In a mass of tangled hugs, crying and mixed voice, Kyra and the dog were forgotten, by all except Derek. She smiled fondly at the family moment and then clicked to the dog signaling that it was time to leave.

"Wait!" Nora cried,

"Can we at least thank you?" his dad asked.

"You can stay for dinner!" Derek offered.

"Oh, No it's ok, I've got ravioli at home to make, but thank you some other time." Kyra offered politely.

"But KYRA! You said Alpha could scare away all the monsters under my bed!" Marti cried.

"HEY! I thought that was my job!" Derek cried acting all offended.

"No offence but he's scarier." Marti responded

_None taken _Derek mentally added, remember his own experiences with the over protective guard dog. Kyra laughed at Marti response.

"You're right, but Alpha took a bunch of courses on how to be the best monster scarer so I don't think it's fair for your brother. Here let your brother scare 'em away tonight and then tomorrow Alpha will come after school and see if he did a good job, sound good?" Kyra offered.

"YEA! And Derek could walk you to our house after school!" Marti offered, Derek smiled mentally reminding himself to tell Marti just how much he loved her.

"That's a nice name, it's suit you." She whispered smiling into Derek's eyes, and then dropped them to address Marti, "And I think I'd like that."

"So it's settled, and you can stay for dinner tomorrow, you and Alpha!" Derek offered

"Sure thing! Have a nice night." Kyra replied, but before the family could get in their good bye Casey had slammed the door in her face.

"Come ON! That's the Kyra I've been telling you about, Typical Derek to invite a vampire into the house."

"Uh she's not a vampire!" Derek countered.

"And what about Sally?" Casey countered back, Derek stopped, what about Sally? He hadn't really thought about it, but before he could answer Casey responded for him.

"Wait why does Sally even matter? She's dating seven different guys! She wouldn't care if one of them had a girlfriend." Casey snarled.

"Eight actually, I've seen the pictures in her locker." Derek responded.

"Eight boyfriends? That's quite a lot, are you sure that's the full story?" Nora asked.

"Of course, she a stuck up, two timing slacker!" Casey cried.

"Don't talk about her like that! She's fun, and nice and all alone!" Marti cried.

"What do you mean Marti hunny?" Nora asked her youngest step daughter.

"She has no mommy or daddy, she's all alone in that house except for Alpha. I know she told me!" Marti cried. Derek's happy smile faded, Casey began to bit her lip, Nora's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Well that's no excuse!" Casey tried to reason.

"Of course it's an excuse Casey! Oh dear, we must be super sensitive, we should buy her some house warming gifts and such. Oh that poor girl!" Nora cried nearly in tears and rushing off into the house to look for things she could girl Kyra. Casey let out a cry of frustration as she stomped up to her room. Derek bent down and picked up Marti.

"So, Smarty, what else can you tell me about Kyra?"

* * *

hope you like it

Loves


	4. Chapter 4

Anything But Problematic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 4 – Monsters

* * *

Derek bounced through the day waiting for the day to be over so he could walk Kyra home. He thought of a way to tell Sally that he was walking Kyra to his house so she could monster proof his sister's room, but he couldn't find a good way, so he decided that not telling her was the best idea. Casey on the other hand was furious, sending Derek and Kyra an evil look every chance she could, especially after Kyra didn't have to participate in the lap running in gym class. Though this was all mysterious and such Derek wasn't interested in Kyra's special Gym class treatment, her mysteriously Alpha whom acted a lot more like a body guard then a pet, or the fact that she seemed to live all alone, entirely parentless, Derek just wanted to get her walking to his house so he could have some alone time with her. Once the bell rang Derek raced down the halls towards her locker, once he got close enough he slowed down, smoothed down his hair, took a few deep breaths and then strutted up to her.

"Hey Doll, you ready to go?" Derek asked leaning against the locker beside hers.

"Sure, but don't call me doll." Kyra responded.

"Aw come on! I give everyone a nickname, like Casey, I call her princess… or Kulztzilla, you can be my Doll." Derek offered clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"If you call me doll one more time, I'll let Alpha bite you." Kyra responded with a large teasing smile on her face, or at least Derek hoped it was a teasing smile. She didn't respond to any of Derek's prodding comments as they walked the halls together, in fact she look utterly determined to just get out of the school, and definitely not paying any attention to him at all, which was unacceptable. Once outside of the actual building Derek had finally had enough.

"Alright Icicle! I want an actual responses to questions, not just "uh-huh" and "m-hmm", talk to me, give me something! For god sake I'm the most popular boy in school! At least act awestruck by me, or grateful to be in my presence." Derek cried. Kyra turned to look at him, but didn't respond. She merely put her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle that nearly caused Derek to cry out in pain. Derek brought his hands to his ears.

"Talk about high pitched! Warn a guy next time!" Derek cried.

"Sorry, it's really the only thing that he responds too." Kyra apologized bending down to pet the dog who had come running from some where behind the school.

"He's trained to respond to a whistle?" Derek asked.

"Sure, my dad trained him for a lot of things." Kyra responded.

"What happened to your dad?" Derek asked before he could stop himself.

"He died, about a year ago." Kyra answered after a while, "Are we going to walk or not?" Derek smiled at her.

"Sure. So hey, if I can't call you Doll what can I call you?"

"Well, my friends used to call me Raw-Raw, or Pom-Pom, cuz I was cheerleading captain. But I don't think that fits anymore." Kyra responded.

"Well, until we think of a better name, I'm just gonna stick with doll." Derek smiled, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her in close to her side. Alpha, who was walking a few feet a head of them whirled around snarling dangerously at Derek, who removed the offending limb immediately.

"HEY! We talked about this Alf, guys are allowed to touch me! Now save the scariness for Marti's room!" Kyra cried, pointing a finger at him, the Dog bent his head down in a submissive manner, then huffed greatly – which sounded more like a huge sneeze – in Derek direction before turning around and trotting away.

"And that was very rude!" She called after him.

"You talk to your dog?" Derek asked.

"Yea, he's kinda the only one around to talk to most of the time." Kyra shrugged picking up the pace.

"Really? Wow, must be nice." Derek replied struggling to keep up with her.

"Yea, but it gets lonely… say is uh… Casey still really mad at me?" Kyra asked. Derek looked at her, suddenly his strong independent Kyra looked scared.

"Yea but that doesn't matter, you don't need anyone right?" Derek asked, Kyra looked at him oddly so he elaborated, "Well I mean, you seem to be alright so far, you know with everyone at school being so cold to you and then there's the whole sitting outside alone except for Alpha I suppose, you just sorta give off this air of being oh I don't know –."

"A loner?" Kyra finished for him. "I tried, but no one seemed to want to accept the new me, the me that isn't all pep and sports."

"Why does that have to be the new you?" Derek asked.

"Cuz the old me got sick and died." Kyra responded. Derek thought this over, maybe there was a whole different story behind Kyra that nobody bothered to get.

--3--

The three were met at the McDonald-Venturi household with many smiles and hugs and only one cold stare.

"Come on Kyra I'll show you my room and all of my stuffed animals! Maybe you can bring Bolt over next time to meet all of my friends!" Marti cried grabbing Kyra's hand and dragging her upstairs as Alpha followed.

"Oh she is such a sweet girl, all nice and polite!" Nora cried. Derek smiled inwardly agreeing.

"No she's not! She's rude and selfish and wasting all that talent!" Casey cried. Derek glared at her.

"Casey you don't know everything! I think something happened back in where ever she came from, something bad!" Derek exclaimed.

"Well from what the newspapers said about the accident was that she and her father were out driving when they were hit by an out of control semi and only she survived." Derek's dad explained showing the printed off article from New Brunswick. Casey looked at it.

"She was in an accident?" Casey asked.

"Geeze she didn't tell me that, just that the old her got sick." Derek replied ripping the piece of paper out from his dad's hand. Derek looked up to the stairs where he heard an eruption of giggles and barking.

"I'll go check on them."

--3--

She was kneeling beside Marti's bed beside a sitting Alpha holding out a doll Marti thought she had lost weeks ago, Derek smiled as she talked with Marti, liking just how good she was with children.

"Hey do you think you could look for monsters under my bed?" Derek asked. Kyra smiled at him.

"Just me or Alpha too?" She asked.

"Just you, if Marti could spare the moment." He asked, waiting for Marti's approval.

"Sure, I can do Alpha's hair again!" Marti cried, Alpha turned his head to his master whining at her, begging her to take him with her.

"I'll be fine, behave I'll take it all out before we leave so you don't get teased at the dog park." She whispered before leaving while Marti was too busy getting ready to hear her. Derek smiled and lead her across the hallway to his room, being sure to lock the door behind them.

"So uh… scary monsters under the bed huh?" Kyra asked.

"Nope, just wanted you to myself for a moment." Derek replied. Kyra blushed and looked away from him.

"Oh, uh… what for?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

"There's a mystery around you, Kyra, and I would like to figure it out. So you can either help me or I'll just do it the hard way." Derek replied seductively inching towards her. Kyra looked up into his hazel eyes as she watched his face inch closer to hers. Derek grabbed her quickly and pushed her to his chest.

"I want to know everything about you." Derek whispered, ignoring the scratching sound at his door.

"That's Alpha, you should let him in." Kyra whispered, but didn't move, she seemed mesmerized by his eyes.

"Why are you all alone? Wasn't there anyone you could stay with?" Derek asked.

"Sure, I'm with my boys, they're just busy with their jobs and such so I'm home alone a lot." Kyra responded.

"You're boys." Derek snarled, realizing that she lived with her eight boyfriends.

"Yes."

"What if I wanted you to myself, do you think you could let them go?" Derek asked.

"What do you me-?" She started but Derek cut her off crushing his lips to hers, just as a loud bang erupted in his ears. Derek whirled around to see his door hanging loosely on one hinge, and in the door way Alpha his ears laid back and teeth bared.

"Quickly, let go, he thinks you're hurting me." Kyra snarled pushing Derek's hands away, but Derek could only hang on to her, afraid to let her go.

"Derek, LET ME GO!" She cried, just as Alpha lept at him. Kyra pushed herself in the way so that the dog landed on her, but both ended up on Derek cluttered floor.

"ALPHA OFF!" She screamed pushing herself up. Derek lay on the floor winded wondering how the hell this could have happened in such a short space of time. "That's IT! HOME NOW!" Kyra cried pointing out the door. Alpha hung his head but obliged trotting out of Derek's room and out into the hall way, just as Sally came up the stairs. She froze as she saw Kyra walk out of Derek's room and her mouth fell open.

"I came here to see why you didn't wait for me after school but now I can see that you were busy with little miss eight boyfriends!" Sally cried.

"What are you talking about?" Kyra cried.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Sally cried.

"I'M NOT HERE TO SEE HIM!" Kyra cried back.

"NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

"AND I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, BUT I'M CAPBABLE OF SACRIFCE FOR THE ONES I CARE ABOUT! WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Kyra screamed, she then lowered her voice to address Sally, "Everyone thinks I'm sweet and kind, but I'll beat you senseless if you EVER yell at me again you got it! I'm not a nice sweet girl anymore, and I won't be taking anymore of this Bullshit from anyone at your school anymore, and that includes you." And then she left. Derek watched her leave, she apologized to his parents and then shut the door behind her leaving a stunned Sally behind.

"You had better listen to her, apparently she played with boys hockey too." Casey replied before shutting her door behind her. Derek scowled, it wasn't fair, he only wanted to get to know her a little better, but now it seemed that once he had a small piece of the mystery solved a new aspect of it would come to light, weaving a more complicated trail of clues for him to follow. Would he ever be able to unravel the Mystery of the would be Cheerleader?


	5. Chapter 5

Anything but Problematic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 5 – Break down

* * *

Derek awoke the following Sunday to a loud banging on his tightly shut door. Derek who wasn't in any mood for anything the last week was not amused. He and Kyra weren't talking, yet Kyra was at the house with Alpha to pick up Marti and take her to the park. Sally had forgiven him, but had basically joined herself to Derek's hip especially when Kyra was out and about. Derek had begun to toss and turn at night, leaving him literally sleepless that entire week. Now with Casey shouting and banging on his door Derek was finally at the end of his last nerve. Stomping over to the door Derek threw it open about to shout at Casey when he noticed Emily filming them.

"What is going on? What do you want?" Derek asked.

"It's George and Nora's one year anniversary and I'm making a video of our family for class." Casey responded acting all chipper for the camera.

"That is so lame." Derek snarled, rolling his eyes.

"Can you please behave today Derek? I want it to be special." Casey pleaded, Derek sighed sarcastically so not in the mood for this.

"And what happens if I don't agree?" Derek asked.

"You know what Derek, fine! You're no longer a part of this movie or FAMILY!" Casey screamed. Derek scoffed pretending that he didn't care then shut the door in her face feeling more bummed out then before.

--3--

Kyra hadn't been able to see Ben that Sunday morning once again and she was not happy with this. This was the second time he had been out of the country instead of being home to help her with his worldly wisdom. He was the oldest, he was the one who had been given custody of her, yet he was very rarely home. Kyra knew she shouldn't be so hard on him but she really needed him right now. Derek's kiss had left her confused, he had Sally, so what was she? And then he started the rumor that she was hitting on him and now everyone in school hated her more then before, which just made her madder then before. She needed Ben home but he was a pilot after all and he was in Japan at the moment with his plane, he would be back on Friday and would leave again Sunday after noon, unless he was called to fly early again. So with the others out working as they always did, Kyra was left alone in the house with Alpha. She hated being alone in her large empty house, especially the silence. So to counter act the silence and boredom Kyra filled her empty house with music and either cleaned up after the seven guys she lived with or cooked for the eventual return. This Sunday Kyra felt unloved and un-appreciated. She did the laundry she cooked she cleaned… well most of the time, and all she asked was to see each of her guys at least once a week just her and him, and where was Ben? Working, again, like they all did. Kyra blasted the music so loud she couldn't hear herself singing along with the music she danced and twirled into a spinning frenzy though she knew this would only make her feel more sick in the end, she wanted the rush, she wanted to forget that she was sick and just be like the old her.

As she continued to move to the rhythmic sound of "Love Lockdown" by Kanye West she didn't hear her front door open and slam shut. She didn't hear the person storm through her house towards her until his arms were wrapped around her. Kyra jumped in his grasp and turned to face him. She looked into his watering hazel eyes and suddenly she was no longer angry at his stupidity. She wrapped her hands around his waist and began to move showing him how to dance with her.

Derek hadn't know what to expect when he snuck out of his parents house to see her, he only knew that seeing Kyra would make him feel better, if only she'd see him. As Derek neared her house he wondered what he should say to her, but once he got to the door he realized it wouldn't matter, at the level the music was at she wouldn't hear him anyways. Derek rang the doorbell several times but she didn't answer, and he didn't wonder why. Derek tried the door and found it unlocked so he opened it and walked right in. He slammed the door behind him hoping that he could get her attention that way, but once inside he could see that she was so lost in the music she probably wouldn't notice him join her, but the way she was moving was beyond his capability. He waited a few seconds just watching her dance, wondering how she could have given such talent up, and then made up his mind. He strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her body. She stiffened in his grasp and then turned to face him; she watched his face before wrapping her arms around him in return and then showed him how to move. She started off slow so he could get the gist of how she moved. Soon he was moving with her with the music it was an easy routine basically. Soon he was gyrating and turning her hair flying around her and getting in his face, but he didn't care. The song finished and changed to a slower one, a sadder one, one not so loud.

"Tell me what happened?" She demanded as they came together in a sort of waltz of sorts.

"I'm basically not a part of my family. According to Casey anyways." Derek murmured.

"I thought you don't care what Casey says." Kyra asked.

"I don't."

"So what are you doing here?" Kyra asked.

"Ok so it does bother me that she would say that." Derek admitted.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here." Kyra responded.

"I just thought that maybe that, oh I don't know. You just make me feel better." Derek fumbled over the words. Kyra thought this over.

"If I make you feel better why are you so terrible to me?" Kyra asked.

"I, um. I am?" Derek asked.

"Of course you are. Everyone hates me and then you go and tell everyone that I'm making moves on you. Last I checked it was you who kissed me!" Kyra fumed.

"I it was Sally. She kept boring on me until I told her and then she freaked and I guess she told some people." Derek explained. Kyra pushed him away from her.

"And you just let her? Now everyone hates me! They think I'm some guy stealing whore and it's your entire fault. You say you're the most popular boy in school and yet you can't get them to leave me alone? You only care about yourself." Kyra ranted. Derek looked at her, his heart palpitating as he watched her; he really was that horrible to her wasn't he?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told her, but it's difficult to lie to her, not as difficult as it is to lie to you, but it still is. I'll try to make things better, but maybe you could try too. You're a good dancer; I bet you're a good cheerleader, and a skater and a swimmer. You've got so much talent, how could you give it all up?" Derek asked.

"Because I had too. I didn't have a choice. I don't expect you to understand." Kyra snarled.

"Then explain it to me." Derek asked bringing her closer to him.

"I can't." Kyra nearly sobbed. Derek brought closer to his chest.

"Then don't." He whispered and then pressed his lips to hers. She struggled against him to begin with but decided to submit, which sent Derek into a passion induced fervor. He had been desperate to taste her again and now that he had he couldn't stop, which was good because so far there were no interruptions like the last time. Her hands gripped him tightly wrinkling his already wrinkled shirt and pulling his hair back tightly, but not even that could make him stop. As their kissing continued, he began to push her back towards the sofa, where she then tipped over and fell, dragging him with her. Derek landed on top of her, bracing himself so he wouldn't crush her. In the moment of the fall their lips came apart and now he could see her. Her blue eyes were shining up at him with excitement, her hair was tousled and her lips were a cherry red a lot like her cheeks. Suddenly the glow left her as she bit her cheek.

"Derek, what about-?" She started but Derek crushed his lips to hers before she couldn't finish. He didn't want to think about Sally, he didn't want any doubts during this moment. Derek continued to kiss her with the music's beat becoming faster and louder so did he. He openly moaned against her as her hands moved up and down his back and chest and he found his hands dying to do the same. They began to move up her shirt when a sudden force grabbed him and pulled him off of her. There was a horrid cry of

"BEN! STOP!" And then a fist collided with his face. Derek was on the floor dazed and confused, he could see the big brute above him reaching down to grab him again. Derek knew he should move but he was more shocked at the fact that the man who hit him was the Boy friend number one, the oldest, the most mature, and he was beating up a teenager. Kyra raced in front of him using a remote to turn off the music.

"Ben no! It's fine! Alpha let him in. Alpha's fine with him!" Kyra cried.

"He's A Boy! No Boys in MY house! You know the Rules!" Ben Cried.

"No boys? She lives with seven guys, including you." Derek cried pushing himself up.

"Derek, say nothing." Kyra snarled.

"Derek! So that's your name! If I see you anywhere near you again, I'll let Devon beat you senseless, or even better I'll let all of us beat you senseless." Ben warned.

"No One is beating anyone senseless. And if you try it will go to Trenton and live with Alex and then no one will have the perfect meals I cook them!" Kyra warned.

"You are GROUNDED!" Ben snarled.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO INFORCE IT IF YOU'RE NEVER HOME?" Kyra cried.

"I'll just let myself out." Derek snarled and then walked away. Seconds out of the house Derek heard Kyra calling after him.

"Look I don't want your crazy guy friend beating me senseless." Derek snarled to her.

"Ben wasn't supposed come home! He's supposed to be in Tokyo." Kyra tried to explain, trying to hug him.

"Who's playing with who now? You have eight boyfriends, what you want me to be number nine? You know I was thinking about it, but it's just not worth it, not if the other eight can't take a ninth guy in your life." Derek cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kyra cried.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE UPSET! WHY IS HE UPSETTING YOU! BRING HIM BACK HERE SO I CAN HIT HIM AGAIN!" Ben cried from the open door.

"BEN!" Kyra cried, and while the two of them screamed at each other across their front lawn, Derek found his escape back to the McDonald-Venturi house to join the family that apparently didn't want him.


	6. Chapter 6

Anything But Problematic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 6 – The First Secret Revealed

* * *

Weeks went by and Derek saw little of Kyra, she was very rarely around at school, though he knew she was in the building for if she wasn't Alpha wouldn't be roaming around the fields. She didn't come over any more causing frequent fits from Marty who wanted to see not just Kyra but Alpha as well. Casey had been curious about the blackened eye he had gotten from Ben's very generous fist, and then when Kyra seemed to have disappeared at school and stopped coming around the house Casey hadn't dropped the subject until Derek told her what happened. He remembered Casey's face, a mixture of laughter and horror, Derek scowled just thinking about it.

When Kyra was finally seen in school she looked different, more pale, a lot skinner and a lot more tired then before. This week was special, it was the gymnastics quarter for the girls gym class and for once, Kyra was attending. She stood on the outer fringe listening to the teacher describe the different moves they were going to learn and then asked if anyone could demonstrate for her. Though the boys were playing ball hockey on their half of the gym Derek could still watch out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes Casey, come up front and demonstrate please." The teacher demanded.

"Oh, no, I mean Kyra's really good at all of this stuff, why don't you ask her to do it?" Casey offered in her sweet voice. Kyra scowled lightly and then stepped forward.

"What do you want me to do?" Kyra asked lightly.

"Are you sure?' The teacher asked, fearfully.

"Yea, just give me the routine." Kyra responded pulling her hair back and taking off her sweater.

"Alright, start with a Round-off, a front and back walk-over, and then a front and back handspring." The teacher instructed. Kyra nodded going over the moves in her head, and then moved to the mats. She took a deep breath and through her hands up and then threw herself forward in a moved that looked like a cartwheel but she twisted half way through her feet landing together but she didn't stop moving. She then moved into a handstand and kicked herself over so her chest was up, then with much grace she pushed herself back up on to her feet. She then dropped back landing on her hands and pushing her stomach up again and then she kicked her legs back up to a handstand where she then flipped back onto her feet. She then flipped forward landing on her hands and her feet landing together, and then she flipped backward her feet once again landing on together. She finished and raised her hands above her head and then bowed, not a customary finish for a gymnastic routine but just as dramatic. The girls all awed at her finished and clapped for her, but Casey didn't look happy and surprisingly enough neither did Kyra. The teacher moved over to Kyra's side in a heartbeat.

"Are you alright?' She asked softly.

"Oh, yes I'm just a little tired, I think I'll just go to the change room and get my water." Kyra mumbled. Derek watched her hobble over to the change room doors. Though no else was paying attention now, Derek found it very odd, especially after he saw what door she went through.

Derek waited five minutes before he went in after her, excusing himself to go to the washroom and then disappearing into the guys change room. In a heap beside the benches Kyra lay on the floor looking entirely lifeless. Derek rushed over to her, and rolling her over, her blue eyes were half open and her breathing was ragged.

"Kyra are you ok?" He asked, bringing her closer to his chest.

"I'm just tired." Kyra responded slowly.

"But you're in the boys change room." Derek whispered. Kyra paused before answering.

"Ok, I'm getting up." She whispered struggling to push herself up. Derek saw he legs buckle beneath her weight and he caught her as she plummeted back to the ground.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, I'll go get a teacher just rest here." Derek offered.

"NO! I'm fine, I just need to get up, Help me up!" she demanded. Derek did as he was told letting her lean on him until she was ready to stand on her own. Derek could then tell that she couldn't see well, it took her a while to find the door handle, and once out in the gym she stopped and leaned against Derek again. Derek waved his teacher over something in his gut was telling him that something was wrong. Suddenly Kyra doubled over and then collapsed on the gym floor. Both teachers ran over at this point leaning beside Kyra.

"Kyra sweetie, are you alright." Her gym teacher asked. Kyra tried to respond but started to convulse. Girls were crying now, and Derek's heart almost stopped. She was dying right in front of him. Derek knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand for comfort, but who he was actually comforting was unknown. A crowd began to form, as Kyra continued to convulse.

"What's wrong with her?" Casey cried.

"She's Sick Casey. Go and find her Bag we need her injector." The teacher demanded.

"Injector for what?" Derek asked. But no one answered him.

"L-l-lost." Kyra stuttered out. The teachers all seemed to stop for a minute.

"CASEY CALL 911!" The Female gym teacher cried and then jumping up to run after her to do it herself or maybe to get more help. Kyra's grip on his hand tightened, Derek leant over her.

"S-s-s-scared." She whispered to him.

"Don't be scared, I'll be here with you, the whole time I won't leave I promise." Derek swore.

"You won't be able to go to the hospital with her Derek, you'll have to stay here." The remaining gym teacher responded. Kyra's face blanked and a strong series of convulsions overtook her,Derek stripped off his stone ring necklace something that he never took off, and wrapped it around her wrist.

"You see this?' He asked, waiting for her to nod before continuing.

"This is mine, and I want you to look at this whenever you feel too scared, and know that I'm with you waiting for you to get better." Derek responded, she half smiled at him before her eyes rolled back in her head and her convulsions stopped.

--3--

Casey and Derek were unusually quiet at dinner that night, both preoccupied with thoughts of Kyra, who's condition was still unknown.

"WHERE"S KYRA!" Marty suddenly cried. Derek jerked as if he had been slapped.

"I'm sure she's at home." Casey whispered, Casey was the worst liar and everyone but Marty noticed. Marty looked happy,

"Maybe we can visit her tonight!" Marty cried. Derek thought that would have been a good idea, he did want to see her, but those boyfriends would be there wouldn't they? Casey was busying herself with her meal. Derek threw down his fork not able to take this anymore.

"I'm going to – um, go do homework." Derek lied to his surprised family and then rushed up to his room. He slammed the door behind him and kicked his dresser, however that merely hurt his toe, as he hopped up and down in agony he slipped on a pile of clothing and fell to the floor. It was then he noticed something under his drawers. Derek pulled it out and assessed the small black package as Casey came to the door.

"Are you worried about her?" She asked. Derek couldn't answer as fear overtook his system.

"Casey, what is this?" He asked handing her the black package. Casey took it from him and opened it up.

"It's an injector, for, um Iron I think." Casey replied reading the small bottles and the needle.

"Oh GOD I killed her." Derek cried putting his head in his hands.

"Come on Derek, this can't possibly be her injector." Casey started and then paused.

"If found return to Kyra Chullock." Casey finished. Derek groaned, and Casey winced.

"Why do you have this Derek? Why didn't you return it?" Casey asked.

"I didn't know I had it. It was under my dresser." Derek cried. Casey glanced around his room.

"Well your room is a mess anyone who knows you knows that." Casey responded sitting beside him. Derek glanced at her.

"But she's in the hospital, she could be dying, and it's all my fault." Derek cried. Casey sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you Derek, just because your room was a mess and she somehow managed to loose her injector in your room doesn't make it your fault." Casey whispered.

"But will her boyfriends see it like that?" Derek whispered.

"There's really only one way to find out." Casey whispered.

"I'm not going to that Hospital." Derek cried.

"Why would we go to the hospital, I just want to see Kyra." Marty cried. Casey turned to Marty.

"Marty can you go and call a family meeting, there's something Derek and I need to tell everyone." Casey whispered.

"Do you think that's a good idea."

"Well we just won't go into details."

--

"There was an incident at school today, involving Kyra. She's currently in the hospital." Casey came out with once everyone had joined them in the living room. There was a sudden gush as everyone began to ask questions.

"Whoa one at a time." Casey cried.

"What happened?" Edwin cried.

"What's wrong with her?" Lizzie asked.

"Is she going to die?" Marty cried through tearing eyes.

"She collapsed at school, and she's got some sort of blood problem." Derek responded for Casey.

"Can we still visit her?" Marty asked. George and Nora exchanged looks.

"It's pretty late Marty maybe we can go and see her after school tomorrow." Nora offered. Marty got up to skip to her room.

"I'm going to make her a get well card!" Marty cried.

"And we can make her a cake!" Lizzie cried dragging Edwin off with her, and then with the children gone Nora and George turned to their teenagers.

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"OH MOM! It was awful! She was convulsing and her eyes were rolling back it was horrible. But Derek was with her a whole time maybe he knows more." She offered Derek could have kicked her if she weren't a girl.

"I saw her go into the guys change room, I figured she'd come out once she noticed she was in the wrong room, but when she didn't I went in after her. She was on the floor just lying there, she was awake and when I got to her she tried to get up but she couldn't. I tried to go get the teacher but she made me help her get up then I got her out into the gym and she collapsed." Derek responded.

"Derek where is your necklace?" George asked.

"She was so scared and when they said I couldn't stay with her I gave it to her so she wouldn't feel so alone." Derek mumbled under his breath. George, Nora and Casey all gave him a weird look.

"I thought you and her hated each other." Nora asked.

"Who gave you that idea?" Derek asked sneaking a glare at Casey.

"Well we just thought after the shiner and her sudden disinterest in coming over we assumed." George replied.

"Well when we go I'll bring her homework. What will you bring her Derek?" Casey asked. Derek glared at her as she ran up the stairs to her room. Derek sighed and watched his parents walk off talking about the situation. Derek thought to himself for a while wondering what he should bring her, he wondered how she was, but most of all he wondered if she'd hate him once she knew he had her injector. But even with all the doubts he had in his mind he knew one thing for sure, when she said the old her got sick and died, she meant it. Kyra Chullock was a very sick a girl, and she obviously had to give up everything she was good at in order to keep whatever chance she had to live. At last Kyra was starting to make sense, but at what price was it coming at?

* * *

Here it is, the first of the secrets to be revealed, but thinking about it i do beleive there's only two big secrets about her huh? Well it doesn't matter much. Keep Reviewing Tell me how you like it THANKS


	7. Chapter 7

Anything But Problematic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 7 – The Mystery Unraveled.

_KK so here's the 7th chapter, i won't be updating until i get atleast 15 reviews. So don't forget to REVIEW People! Thanks and enjoy_

* * *

Derek went over the situation a million times in his head as they drove to the hospital. They were taking the two cars so everyone could go, Nora had the three girls and his dad had the two boys. Derek thought by the time he'd get there he'd have something to say by then but he didn't. He just stood at the door looking as awkward as he could be as his family moved in closer to stare at the girl in the bed. Derek's breathe caught as he watched her, she was pale and frail looking, she had an IV in her arm, her hair was pulled back, but the black of her hair looked ten times darker against the pale of her skin. Her eyes were half open and looked blood shot, she looked like she was going to die. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Hey guys." She whispered. Her voice was hoarse and low and Derek nearly chocked on a surge of unshed tears, this was his entire fault. Marty hopped up onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked rather loudly, jumping up and down, Kyra winced, Nora moved in and grabbed Marty taking her off of Kyra's bed.

"Yea I'm feeling a little better." She whispered. Shouts could be heard in the hall way, and then alpha skittered in his claws scrapping against tiled floors, with a flying leap he landed on the bed, Kyra nearly cried out in paid as she jolted forward. Alpha lay down besides her placing a wrapped tuna sandwich in her lap.

"Did you steal food for me again?" She asked, petting Alpha's head. He nudged the sandwich closer to her. She smiled at him.

"I told you not to do that, you have to pay for food here." She whispered. The nurse was standing staring at the pair, her arms folded across her chest.

"We told you your dog is not allowed in here." She snarled.

"And I told you, you can kick him out all you want, he'll just come back." Kyra snarled back.

"Well it's time for him to leave." The nurse demanded moving forward to grab his collar. Alpha bristled at her, his hair poofing up to make him seem more wild and large, his ears flattened to his head and his upper lip curled up bearing his large white fangs, he growled dangerously and the nurse removed her hand.

"I don't think he's going to let you move him this time." Kyra snarled. The nurse looked from her to the crouched dog; he looked ready to spring on her if he came closer to them again.

"I'll just go and call Ben, and he'll come and get him." The nurse stated rather nervously before leaving. Derek watched as Marty offered Kyra her get better soon card, and Lizzie and Edwin offered her the cake. Then Casey gave her the homework she had got for her. Kyra smiled politely at her, but put the homework aside. Alpha was calmer now, lying nicely curled up by her legs.

"Alpha looks tired." Marty whispered petting him.

"Yea, he's been guarding me all night. He didn't do so well when I went in for the operation. Took out two nurses and five doctors to get to me." Kyra whispered proudly stroking his head.

"You had to go in for surgery?" Derek asked, finally walking into the room. Kyra turned her tired eyes to him.

"They had to restart my heart; I guess they needed to cut me open to get the stuff that blocked my valves." Kyra explained. Derek felt his stomach churn as he gripped onto the small black pack he was supposed to give back to her.

"Did you want your necklace back?" she offered lifting her hand to show him that she was still wearing it.

"Naw its ok, you keep it for now. I actually have something of yours." He whispered. She smiled and was about to ask what it was when someone in an army uniform rushed into the room.

"Jesus Christ Key, I've been in Trenton for about a month now and you're already in the hospital?" He cried pushing through Derek's family to get to her. Alpha lifted his head and growled softly. The boy laughed.

"Alright Alpha, I'll be quieter. How you feeling?" He asked her, his hand petting Alpha's head.

"I'm fine." Kyra whispered. "I've got visitors." For the first time the boy turned back to the family. His hair was the same brown as hers, his eyes the same blue as hers, his nose was rounded just like hers, and they had the same smile.

"Hi, I'm Alex." He declared to the family. There was a sudden bustle of noise and shouts, and all the other men barged into the room.

"ALEX!" They all cried rushing forward to hug him.

"Alpha off!" The eldest, Ben cried. Alpha stared at him with disdain in his eyes, and then stared at Kyra.

"Come on Alpha off!" Ben repeated motioning to the floor. Kyra raised her eyebrows at Alpha and with a groan the dog heaved himself and jumped off the cot. The room was starting to get camped now.

"Hey what you got in your hand?" A blonde asked, grabbing Derek's wrist and lobbing it up into the air. Ben turned around and saw the little black case and his face went red in realization.

"Why do you have her injector?" He snarled moving closer. In Derek's defense his dad got in his way but Ben was a few heads taller and defiantly more built.

"I didn't know I had it!" Derek cried. A wall off angry boys formed behind him.

"Is this the dude you found in the house?" One asked.

"You were in their house?" his dad asked, obviously losing the argument. Derek winced.

"Sorta."

"Alpha dropped it when he broke into his room!" Kyra cried. All eight guys turned around and shouted.

"Calm down!" They cried at her.

"See I told you it was a bad idea, all eight of her boyfriends are here and mad at me." Derek snarled to Casey.

"What did you call us?" Alex asked.

"Her boyfriends?" Derek replied confused.

"Her what?"

"Are you crazy?"

"We're her Brothers!" The eldest cried. Derek blinked as he took that in.

"Oh, that makes much more sense." Casey whispered.

"You thought these guys were my boyfriends?' Kyra asked. "Has that been what this entire thing is about?"

"Well, that and you wouldn't help us." Casey mumbled.

"Look let's start a new."

"The eldest is Ben, he's a pilot, the one next to him with the red hair is Devon, he's a mechanic, the next is Billy he's a fire fighter, Dan is the fourth and he's a police man, John is the fifth he's in law school, Tristan is the sixth and he's still in university, he's our band guy, and then the last one Alex, he's my twin, he's up at Trenton army base, and I'm Kyra I have acute Anemia which results in low energy and if physically stress my heart can and will stop functioning." Kyra introduced. Everyone said hello or waved.

"That makes so much sense. That's why you can't do cheerleading, or swimming or hockey." Casey cried. Kyra nodded to her slightly.

"I still don't understand how he got your injector." Ben asked, ripping the package out of Derek's hand.

"I was monster proofing his room, he had shut the door, Alpha burst in, saw him hugging me, assumed he was hurting me, and attacked, and I guess the injector got lost in the scuffle." Kyra explained.

"And why were you monster proofing his room?" Alex asked.

"Uh…" Kyra paused. Alex took her unsure response and put together the answer.

"So, are you trying to make it with my sister huh?" Alex asked. Derek paused his eyes wide wondering what to say.

"No he wasn't, he has a girlfriend!" Kyra cried once again. Alex exchanged glances between her and Derek a know-all expression on his face.

"Where's Marti?" Nora asked. Out in the hallway there was a series of crashes, followed by an elated cry and the scrapping of claws on tiles.

"ALPHA!" Kyra cried, her face going red. The boys abandoned Derek in an instant, each rushing to her side to calm her. Alpha joined them in the room, with Marti beside him.

"No more trouble." She demanded. Alpha huffed but lay down by the bed. Without anyone noticing Marti grabbed something shiny off the night table by the bed. She was in the habit of taking things from her friends when she new they wouldn't want them anymore and this looked like the pretties toy she would have.

Kyra was blinking to keep her eyes open.

"I don't mean to be rude, but she does need her rest." Ben demanded. The Macdonald-Venturi family bowed to his wishes making sure to taking their youngest with them. Marti waved good bye to Kyra, ignoring Alex's

"Hey where's my lighter?'

"What do you need a lighter for?" Ben asked.

"Oh, uh…. Nothing." Alex whispered, he clapped a hand to Casey's shoulder.

"You have a dancer's legs. Did you know that?" He whispered. Kyra heard Casey's nervous giggle and she closed her eyes ready to sleep, maybe thing would get better for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Anything But Problematic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 8 – The Fire

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates, I will try to update more if I get more reviews ok?? So don't forget to review =) I hope you like it**

* * *

Derek was leaving that morning to go and see Kyra that morning, he was going to get himself all ready and handsome then he would excuse himself from the family activities and bus it over to the hospital.

Casey would be driving Lizzie and Edwin to their extracurricular events, soccer for Lizzie and bowling for Edwin and on the way home from dropping them off she would stop off at the mall and meet Emily.

George and Nora were going to stay home and spend some quality time together.

Marty was up in her tent. In her hand was the small silver box she had taken from Kyra's table side at the hospital. The top of the box flipped open and if she moved the wheel on the side of the inside of the small box and flame would ignite. Marty was enjoying playing with this toy until her tent caught fire.

No one expected the smoke to fill the house and when it did it became a race against time to get everyone out. It wasn't long till the house was up in flames entirely.

"Where's Marty?" Nora asked. Derek whirled around, everyone was screaming her name, and sirens were coming toward them. He new almost immediately if Marty wasn't with him that she was still in the house. Without a second thought he ran back into the burning house.

--

Kyra was feeling just a little bit more energetic today, she had actually gotten up and walked around her room. Alpha was with her of course, hiding under her bed whenever a nurse walked by or a doctor came into the room.

Outside her window she heard sirens and suddenly Alpha was on his feet, he got up on his hind legs to look out the window. She watched his ears twitch and his nose wiggle, he barked once and then rushed out of the room.

"Alpha! Where are you going?" Kyra called after him, but he didn't heed her cries. In a bag under her bed were her clothes from the day of her last accident. She immediately got up and grabbed the bag. She locked herself in the washroom, something was up, someone needed his help and she wasn't going to miss this.

--

Alpha ran as fast as he could towards the person who was screaming his name. He was a protector and that was his job. Someone needed him and he was going to make it to her if it killed him. He reached the house and assessed the entrances, everything was leaking smoke, looks like he wasn't going to be able to get past this one. He heard her scream his name again and knew this time that it was the little girl who liked to paint him, she must still be in the house. He barked twice knowing she couldn't hear him and then rushed forward disregarding the cries of Kyra's brother and his pack mate. He could hear the snapping of what he assumed was the beams somewhere in the house, he slid into the entrance just in time to have the second floor bedroom on top of the font door collapsed, blocking the door entirely.

The smoke was playing games with his nose and stung his eyes, but he could hear her crying over top of the roaring of the fire. She was upstairs. He made his way up the stairs carefully wondering if they would collapse soon, and found the older boy who was very attracted to Kyra lying beneath some wood. He was struggling to move it off of himself, which was good for Alpha. Using all of his strength he managed to get the beam off of the boy's torso and nudged him until he got up. The little girl was behind a wall of fire, and neither Alpha nor the boy seemed to know how to get past. Alpha didn't like way this was going to end up going. Steeling himself for the inevitable pain he ran through the wall of fire. When he broke through he immediately flopped to the floor and did a few roll-overs like Kyra had taught him. In the corner was the little girl and as soon as she saw him she ran forward.

"I knew you'd come for me!" She cried, burying her face in his fur. Alpha let her indulge in the pleasantry as he attempted to think of a way out of the burning inferno that was now her room. Behind him there was a big bang. They swung around and Alpha saw that the boy had thrown down the beam that had just been on top of him, giving them a bridge to escape on.

"Come on!" He cried. The girl rushed forward and Alpha followed. The boy lent down and tied something to him, probably a rope or something.

"Alpha! Get us out of here!" The boy cried. Alpha huffed, as if he intended to stay in this blaze, but started none the less. As he expected the stairs collapsed as soon as they were off of them, and the front door was still blocked, under the heavy viel of smoke Alpha could smell something familiar.

"ALPHA!" Someone screamed and a large black gloved hand came through an opening. Alpha got up on his hind legs to prod at it. The glove retracted and he heard his pack mate attempt to shift the debris. Judging by the lack of fresh air, it hadn't worked. Alpha barked a couple times telling him that he was going to find another way out, even though he knew humans couldn't understand him. Turning away from the door, Alpha glanced around, attempting to sniff out any traces of fresh air but couldn't find any that he could get them too. The floors above them ha caved in and collapsed, trapping them in. After leading the pair lagging behind him in circles Alpha had to stop, the smoke was getting to him, burning his nose, making his eyes water, and filling his lungs. He could scarcely breath. He laid himself down trying to keep his head below the smoke, beside him the older boy held the young girl in a tight grip.

"Don't worry Marty, it's going to be ok. I love you." The elder boy was whispering. Alpha listened to the touching conversation and thought over his life. Being a little puppy taken away from his home and given to a little girl, who spent her time being his best friend. There were other children to play with but the bond that was formed between him and Kyra was the strongest. Who would walk her to school? Who would make sure she ate? Who would make sure she took her medication? Who would protect her and keep her safe? Who would sleep in her bed at night and keep her warm when she got cold? He wanted to see his Kyra again.

---3---

Kyra had changed quickly and snuck out of the hospital. She took a cab and instructed him to follow the sirens. She arrived in front of the McDonald-Venturi house to find that it was up in flames. She could spot her brother Billy pulling away from the house. She could also see that the distraught family was missing two of its brood. The crowd was watching the house all whispering in hushed tones all looked as if they were waiting for something. George was hugging his wife and Casey, who were clutching at him, each in tears. They were watching the house with anxious faces, jumping at any sgn of movement as the house collapsed in front of them. Kyra made her way over to Billy who was less then a little astonished to see her emerge from the crowed.

"Well I figured if Alpha was here you wouldn't be far behind." He whispered.

"Where is Alpha?" Kyra asked, looking around the crowd for a patch of black or tan, but couldn't spot any.

"He went in after the teenager and girl. He hasn't come out and there's no way inside." Billy responded sympathetically. Kyra felt her head begin to swim and she didn't know if it was because she was tired or from the news. She backed away from him, she glanced back to the house, she saw Billy lunge for her but she dodged him. She called up the last of her reserves as she rushed towards the house screaming for Alpha.

---3---

It was getting impossibly hot now, the two were lying down, coughing every now and then. The small girl was half under the boy who was still trying to get to protect her from the flames, but the truth was that they were going to die in here. Alpha felt his ears twitch, he could hear something over the roar of the flames, something vaguely familiar. Something high pitched. Alpha lifted his head, it couldn't be, he left her at the hospital, he heard it again, Kyra calling his name. Alpha struggled to get up.

Billy was trying to hold her back but it wasn't working, Kyra was struggling, kicking, hitting and screaming for Alpha, as she tried to claw her way back to the house.

Alpha was up on all fours now, he could see a window through the debris. His movement alerted the other two who were now struggling to get up to follow after him. Alpha moved closer to the window trying to see if he could get through to the debris.

"Alpha! Alpha! ALPHA!" Kyra kept screaming. She was too tired now, she was losing the fight against Billy, her eyes were brimming over with tears.

Alpha found that most of the debris had become to decrepit to be much of a barrier anymore, thought the window still looked a little too difficult to get through especially with the two following him.

"Alpha COME!" Kyra screamed.

Alpha heard the command and it was almost as if his baser of instincts kicked in. disregarding the two that were behind him he launched forward smashing his way through the debris. He braced himself as he smashed through the window.

Billy had let go as soon as the crash was heard. Kyra saw the dog land on his two front paws, his feet taking off to get to her even before the back had felt the ground. She ran forward to greet him.

Kyra, Kyra, Kyra, he kept repeating. He forgot his exhaustion, he forgot the smoke he inhaled, he had only one objection, get to his girl.

Kyra dropped to her knees a few inches away from him and opened her arms. Alpha collided with her head on, and collapsed on top of her. Kyra was sobbing and hugging him, not caring that his weight was on top of her. Alpha was licking her all over, happy to be in her arms.

Firemen rushed past the two to get to the children who were climbing out. The McDonald-Venturi family also rushed by to get to their wayward children. Hugging and embracing went on as the observing crowd cheered them on. Kyra and Alpha didn't care, so long as they were together it didn't matter.

---3---

"Well it looks like you're feeling better." Ben commented. Kyra sat on the back of the fire truck, she had on Billy's helmet which was two sizes too small and beside her was Alpha who was still covered in soot. They knew what happened now, how the fire had been started by Alex's lighter which Marty had taken off of Kyra's bed side table. How Derek was trapped under a beam, and how Alpha jumped through a wall of fire to get to Marty. How they were lost in the smoke unable to get out until Alpha had heard Kyra calling to him. Ben had arrived after getting two calls, one from the hospital and one from Billy… needless to say Kyra was in trouble.

"Yep. I sure am. I think I should come home now." Kyra replied. Ben frowned at her.

"Nope, you're going to stay in the hospital, do you have any idea how worried you had everyone running off like that?" Ben asked. He was standing beside her twin Alex.

"You know technically she saved their lives." Alex whispered. Ben glanced over to the Ambulance where Derek and Marty were being checked over, Derek would be going to the same hospital tonight. Kyra was surprised that Ben didn't want her to stay home.

"All she did was call the dog." Ben shrugged off.

"But he couldn't find a way out until she did." Alex replied. Ben stared at him.

"How do you know that?" Ben asked. Alex pursed his lips and he thought of an excuse.

"He's been hovering around Casey." Kyra responded. Alex glared at her, and she merely stuck her tongue out at him. Nora and George walked up to them, with Derek and Marty with them.

"We just wanted to say thank you. With out you two we wouldn't have them back." Nora whispered tearfully. Alpha grumbled at them as he thunked himself down to the hard floors of the truck.

"He says it's part of the job description." Kyra translated. George and Nora laughed. Marty was petting Alpha's head. Derek leant in to pet him for the first time, his arm was in a sling.

"I don't know what I'd have done without you." He whispered, making eye contact with Kyra as he said this.

"You know, we have plenty of room in the house." Ben suddenly stated. "You could come and stay with us until you're set up and everything."

"Oh we couldn't possibly." George and Nora stated together.

"Well why not? It was Alex's lighter after all, which reminds me, you and I need to talk after this." Ben snarled turning on Alex. Alex grimaced, Kyra giggled, her twin was hoping that would be avoided, he didn't want Ben to know that he was smoking, for some reason Kyra knew long before he had even told her, one of the benefits of being a twin.

"That's way too generous though." Nora cried, fidgeting with her short hair nervously.

"Well, it would be much cheaper, not having to pay room and board not to mention the price of food. Honestly Kyra does all of that." Alex interjected.

"Hey! I only cook and clean when I'm in the house alone and bored. And that's only because none of you guys are home when I'm home." Kyra countered. Alex huffed at her, Kyra kicked his upper thigh.

"Ohh if you weren't sick I'd hurt you!" Alex cried, shaking a fist at her.

"You still wouldn't be able to take me!" Kyra cried back. Ben put up his hands.

"I will put the both of you in a head lock if you don't stop arguing." He threatened. Both were silenced immediately.

"I suppose, just for a bit." Nora finally gave in.

---3---

Derek lay on his back, a few door down Kyra was sleeping, Alpha had been taken to the vet for his check up. Kyra and Derek had sat on his bed talking for most of the night before a nurse came and shuffled her away. She was still wearing his necklace around her wrist, and the thought of it made him feel all warm and bubbly inside. And best of all, she was single and kissable, no more feeling guilty for making moves on her, no more fear of boyfriends… thought it was now replaced with a fear of brothers. But other then that Derek could have her if he wanted, and now they would be living together in her large house. She would always be there, and the thought made his skin tingle in anticipation. He would love the next few months.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Anything But Problematic

xStarletx

A/N: Well here we are, the next chapter. I know it's taken me a while but here we are, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I have other stories you buys might like to check up on, like a Twilight fic, and a Criminal minds fic. Feel free to check it out you guys!

Chapter 9 – The Breakfast

* * *

The Macdonald-Venturi family moved into Chulloch house that night, Derek and Kyra returned to the somewhat cramped house a night later. Kyra wasn't allowed to share her room, because Alpha slept with her, Alex had let Casey take his room now that he had gone back to his army school in Trenton. Derek was sharing a room with Billy, Edwin was in a room with Tristan. Ben had given his room to Lizzie and Marty, and was sharing a room with Dan while he was home. Nora and George were sleeping on the couch, even though Ben offered them his room.

Derek found out that when he wasn't there Casey had taken Kyra's room only to have Alpha kick her out halfway through the night. He also found out that the Chulloch boys couldn't do anything without Kyra, none knew how to cook a home cooked meal, none knew how to work the washer or dyer. Needless to say they were all really happy to have two girls who could cook and clean for them. The first day Kyra was home, Derek was awoken at an obscene hour at the sounds of Kyra singing and cooking in the kitchen. Derek turned to the clock, it read 7:30 AM. Groaning Derek pulled himself out of bed, he was going to make her shut up.

When Derek got downstairs, however, the sight of Kyra in booty shorts and a tank top dancing around the kitchen, with Alpha following after her was too hilarious to pass up. She was flipping pancakes in the air with a frying pan, she had eggs boiling in a pot, she had eggs frying in a separate frying pan, she even had an omelet going. In an entirely separate fryer she had bacon frying. Derek sat himself down at the island watching as she continued to sing and dance, completely oblivious to his presence. When she did notice him she jumped and cried out. Derek smiled at her.

"How long have you been there?" Kyra asked. She was still busy cooking, the bacon was finished now and she was taking out and placing it onto a plate.

"Not long." Derek whispered watching as she took out frozen sausages and put them in the still heated fryer. "Do you do this every morning?"

"Of course, my boys aren't that good at cooking. They have a tendency of burning things or adding to much salt or pepper." Kyra explained.

"You know my mom, or Casey could help. Or they could just have cereal." Derek offered.

"Yes, but this is sort of my thank you to them. I cook and clean and they do everything else. Like yard work, they go to work to support me and my medical bills, not to mention the university fees for Tristan. Besides, they're my brothers, and they love me and I love them. You do things for the people you love." Kyra explained.

"I see." Derek mused. His parents were up now, Nora rushed over to help Kyra with the cooking. The rest of the clan was coming down for breakfast now. Derek watched as the hustle and bustle as everyone lined up to get access to the food Kyra had made.

"Wow, they were right, Kyra is the best cook!" Edwin cried, crunching on a piece of bacon. Everyone seconded Edwin's proclamation. Derek hopped off his seat and joined the line up, maybe waking up so early wasn't so bad after all.

--3--

Kyra didn't have to go to school that week, Ben had okayed a break for her. Everyone had gone to school, it was only her Alpha and Nora in the house now. Nora was reading a good book, Alpha was asleep on the couch beside Kyra who was watching TV.

"What would you like for lunch Kyra?" Nora asked.

"I'll make a sandwich in a minute." Kyra responded.

"I can make one for you if you'd tell me what you'd like in it." Nora offered. Kyra smiled at her.

"One of the containers in the fridge has tuna salad in it, just put more mayo and some cheese on the buns. The buns are in the bread box." Kyra explained. Nora smiled and got up to make her the sandwich. Kyra couldn't help but smile too. It was like having a mother again. Alpha sat up just long enough to grumble something at Nora before flopping down again.

"Does he want something for lunch too?" Nora asked.

"Yea, he has toast, I'll make it for him" Kyra replied getting up and walking toward the toaster.

"You know Kyra, when we get our house back, you can come over whenever you want, especially when you need to talk." Nora offered. Kyra smiled to her.

"I'd like that."

--3--

That night, when everyone was back from school or from work, Kyra was cooking with Nora once again. Derek was sitting at the improvised kitchen table, which was basically three tables pushed together. He was smiling as he was watching Kyra as she was boiling the water for the spaghetti. Then the door bell rang.

"Will someone get the door?" Kyra asked. Tristan was up in a second and wrenched the door open. Kyra had music blaring, but Derek clearly heard the petite voice of a girl asking for him. Derek moved towards the door and saw that Sally was standing there.

"I didn't want to believe it, but you actually are living with her!" Sally cried.

"Yea, well they offered a place to stay, it was too good to be true."Derek replied well aware that Tristan was watching them.

"Seriously, you, your family and her seven boyfriends in the same house? And your parents are ok with that?" Sally accused.

"For God sake we're not her boyfriends, do we have to make a damned public announcement?" Tristan cried, throwing his hands up in despair.

"They're not?" Sally asked.

"They're her brothers." Derek replied.

"Well I still don't want you staying here with her." Sally demanded.

"Well there's not much I can do about that." Derek snarled.

"Then we're through." Sally warned.

"Then I guess we're through." Derek replied and then shut the door in her face. When he turned around he saw that everyone was watching the argument between him and Sally. Everyone stared at him wondering what they should say to him.

"That was coming anyways. She's a real downer sometimes." Derek replied. He didn't look too shaken through it was obvious that he was. Derek caught Kyra's eyes, he wondered if she thought that he had done that for her. Well if she did she was right he sorta kinda did. Now all that was left was to ask her out. He'd get around to that sooner or later. Maybe even tonight. Derek shivered in anticipation.


	10. Chapter 10

Anything But Problematic

xStarletx

A/N: Here we are CHAPTER 10! WOO! I know it's depressing but it will get better at some point. I'm half finished this story! Which is great cuz I've got awesome ideas such as one for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, would anyone read that? Anyways, review when you're done! Make the Review Whore Happy!

Chapter 10 – The Let Down

* * *

He had had it all planned out, he had got Kyra to agree to go to a movie with him that Friday, after her return to school. He figured it would be a good way to lift her spirits. Except something would always happen that would push it off. Months went by and the spent more time at home having mini dates with the family bustling around them. Watching Marti's pick of movie sitting side by side, going to Lizzy's hockey games, cheering Edwin on at Bowling or attempting to make Casey feel better.

Derek had elected himself her protector, and apparently so had Casey, who was never far from Kyra's side. No one even so much as thought about bad mouthing Kyra anymore, and it definitely helped that Alpha was never far from her. The second she set foot outside the building he would appear as if out of thin air.

Walking to the Chullock household after school was always fun too Kyra would walk them home and then disappear to visit the brother of the day. She would always be home in time to whip up something for dinner. Derek couldn't help but notice that for such a large and chaotic family Krya had them all down on her own personal schedule, so that even if they didn't know what was going on or what would happen next, she did.

There was always drama going on the Chullock house. Tristan lost his mid term essay, Ben's pilot cap had disappeared, Billy's lucky socks weren't in their drawer. It all boiled down to one thing – where had Kyra put them? Had she would fire off answers – On your desk, in the hallway closet, Billy you're wearing them. And even where there was MacDonald-Venturi drama, Kyra could fix that too. Casey you're dream diary is under your pillow where you left it, No Edwin that girl doesn't like you, but the other one does, don't worry about your hockey team Lizzy, they'll come around once you get some practice, and his favorite – Derek if you don't stop bothering 'enter name of sibling here' I'll let Alpha pee on your remaining clothes.

Derek never wanted to leave.

---3---

On Thursday before Derek and Kyra's first official date, Derek's dad dropped the bomb on them.

"We've found a new house to move into, we'll be leaving after Friday." He told them. Derek couldn't help but feel deflated; he wanted to stay with the Chullock's for as long as possible, he needed to be close to Kyra.

"We were leaving Friday regardless, we've taxed their hospitality for too long as it is. " Nora added.

"Can't we stay, just a little longer?" Derek pleaded. His father shook his head.

"Nope, we're leaving tomorrow and that's final, start packing kids." His father ordered. Derek sighed, but ran up to his room. He paused to look into Kyra's room. She was lying on her bed reading her school books, listening to her ipod. Beside her Alpha lay, with his head on his paws, sleeping, or at least Derek thought he was. Alpha's head whipped up, looking at him eventually Kyra followed suit.

"Oh hey Derek." She cried, taking her head phones off and jumping off the bed to meet him. "Did your parents tell you?"

"You knew huh?" He asked, trying to pretend that he didn't care.

"Yeah, I heard them talking to Ben about it on the phone."Kyra replied shuffling awkwardly.

"Ah, sneaky." Derek mused.

"Are we still going to the movies?" She asked avoiding eye contact. Derek beamed.

"Yea, we are. I wouldn't miss it if my parents were moving us to Antarctica."

"Bite your tongue, they may just move you." She whispered rushing forward to put a hand over his mouth before he could say anything else that may jinx them. Derek kissed her palm with a smile on his face and nodded, seeing that she had covered his mouth.

"Now I'm going to move my hand, and then you're going to kiss me." She told him, moving her hand.

"Wow, you must be a psychic." He mumbled before kissing her. Alpha suddenly barked, but neither separated. Alpha suddenly began to howl.

"What's wrong with the dog?" Tristan asked coming out of his room, Kyra pushed Derek away so fast he nearly tripped on his own feet. She looked calm and collected, and Derek tried to mimic her. Tristan gave them a dubious look before returning to whatever he doing in his room and once the door shut both they broke out in laughter.

---3---

He had chosen an easy movie to watch, his arm had been around her the entire time, and they had spent most of the time giggling about their own jokes and kissing each other. Derek was more than happy, he was elated, everything felt just so very right with her.

It was on the walk home that things got rocky, when Sally appeared.

"Hey Derek, can I talk to you?" She asked, she looked as if she had been following them. Derek was a little unsure, but Kyra gave him an encouraging nod, no doubt feeling sorry for Sally.

"What's up?" Derek asked, his eyes following Kyra who was sitting at a park bench staring up at the stars, Derek noticed that he could see her breath, he wondered if she was cold.

"Baby, I miss you. I want you to come back." Sally pleaded. The first thing that came to his mind was 'No'.

"Sally –" He started but she cut him off.

"We were fine before her. You cared about me, we had a bond. Are you really going to throw it away on some other girl? Come on, she's sick, what could she possibly give you? Or is that why you're with her, because you feel sorry for her?" Sally asked. She had said it loud enough for Kyra to hear, and Derek could tell it affected her… it merely pissed him off.

"I don't care what you think! The bond I have with Kyra is ten times stronger than whatever bond we had. And it's not about what she can give me either, it's about being with the ones you care about most, and the only one I feel sorry for is you." Derek spat, putting as much venom in his words as possible. Sally stifled a sob and then ran off, Derek turned to Kyra who smiled weakly at him. She took the arm he offered her, and then he quickly got her home before her chattering lips turned blue.

---3---

"I'm sorry about Sally." He told her again. Kyra nodded. She didn't want to say anything, but she had been feeling awful since Sally had shown up, kind of like a home wrecker. They were safe at home now, if you could call it that, Sally could show up here too, and then Kyra would let Alpha do whatever he wanted to her.

Alpha had known right away that something was wrong, and hadn't left her side since. The house was quieter now that the MacDonald-Venturi clan had moved out, Kyra was a little sad to hear that the silence was back in the house. Derek was looking uncomfortable, Kyra had a feeling what was coming next.

"You know other than that I had fun tonight." Derek told her, sitting down beside her on the couch. His arm wrapped around her. Alpha, who was on her other side, prodded his hand with his nose.

"He's not going to bite me is he?" Derek whispered to her. Kyra giggled.

"If he was he would have by now." She confided. Derek nodded, he probably felt safer now.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her. Kyra thought about the night, how right it had felt with him.

"Yes. I did." She told him truthfully. Derek smiled, whispering 'Right on' under his breath. Kyra nudged him, even now everything felt perfect with him, like she belonged there. Suddenly Derek turned red, he turned to her his brown eyes searching her blue ones.

"I think I'd have more fun if you were my girlfriend. Then I wouldn't worry about every little detail as much." He confided. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Every synapse of her body was screaming yes, but she knew that if she accepted now everyone would hate her more. Kyra could handle that but Derek wouldn't. She didn't want to see him suffer because of her.

"I would Derek, but I can't." She told him. She felt like she was about to cry, so she turned away from him.

"I had fun tonight but I can't be your girlfriend. I think we should just stay friends for a while." She explained. Derek was silent for a bit as he stared at the living room coffee table.

"So you had fun and you like me, but you won't be my girlfriend?" He asked her. Kyra nodded.

"What kind of horrible thing is that to do to a person? Honestly why did you even act like you liked me in the first place if you were never going to commit?" Derek cried standing up. He was going to say more until Alpha at up ears alert a growl grumbling low in his chest. Derek backed away a few steps.

"You know what, have a good night. I'm going to back out new house now." Derek snarled stalking to the door and slamming it behind her. For a while Kyra listened to the silence of her now empty house, wondering where her brothers were and deciding she didn't care. She picked up her Ipod and ran to her room, with Alpha following. She didn't hear her brothers come home, she pretended to be asleep. She didn't make breakfast the next morning or the morning after that, and Ben let her stay home from school. She didn't care anymore. She was just going to sit in her room and rot.


	11. Chapter 11

Anything But Problematic

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Long time no post! I'll have everyone know that I actually have ALL the chapters written out for this story and I'm finally getting around to typing them. There are only 3 more chapters in this story and then it's done :D Exciting right? I hope I still have readers, and I hope to get everything typed up really soon :D Thanks for reading :D_

Chapter 11 – The Absentee

* * *

Derek was surprised when Kyra didn't show up to school that Monday. He was doubly surprised when – by the end of the week – she hadn't been to school once. It was odd not seeing her sitting with Casey and even stranger not seeing Alpha around the school. Derek was worried that Kyra might be sick again, or even worse, sick of seeing him.

Derek didn't want to make a big scene about the situation. He didn't want to make it out to be even bigger then it was, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. So much so that he started going to the places he knew she hung out, but she wasn't at Smelly Nelly's, she wasn't following her routinely visits with her brothers anymore, she didn't go horseback riding, and whenever Derek went by the house it stood quiet almost as if it were empty.

Derek couldn't help but be miserable without her. He definitely regretted walking away that night. He should have been supportive, clearly she wasn't ready for a relationship and it was wrong for him to try and push her. Sure it was pretty stupid of him to only come to this revelation now, but at least he came to it right? A lot better than never figuring out.

It was the first time Derek had realized he was being an idiot and actually felt the desire to apologize. But with Kyra not coming to school and Derek not being able to find her anywhere he had no way of doing that. So Derek did the only thing he could think to do. He went to Casey for gossip.

Derek stood at her doorway trying to act normal. "Hey, Case," he said taking a few steps into the room.

Casey looked up to him from her homework. There was an unimpressed frown on her thin lips. "What do you want?" she asked.

Derek sat down on her bed and began to fiddle with one of her fancy decorative pillows. "I was actually just sort of wondering – if you had – uh – heard from Kyra lately," Derek asked stumbling over his words like an idiot.

"No," Casey said with a frustrated sigh. "Not much, not since last Sunday."

Derek was surprised, that was the day after their date. "Oh yeah?" he asked, perking up immediately. "What did she say?"

"She told me to not bring her any homework," Casey explained, she hadn't once looked up from her book.

"Really?" Derek wondered, feeling slightly disappointed. Clearly Krya planned to be gone for a while, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to tell Casey anything. On the off chance that Casey was holding out on him Derek asked: "That was it?"

Casey looked up to him at this point, there was an angry glare on her face. "She also mentioned that she had no desire to ever see you again," she growled. "So way to go Derek! I've lost one of my best friends because you're horrible."

Derek got up, not liking her attitude or the guilt she was making him feel. "A month ago you hated her," he reminded her with a sneer on his face.

"So?" Casey shot back, "You went and drove her into seclusion! THAT'S WORSE!"

Derek didn't bother to argue with her, he merely strode out of the room confidently. He stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him. As soon as it was shut Derek collapsed to his bed, the confidence was nothing but a show as was his anger.

What was he to do? He had chased Kyra away from him AND the world. How was he supposed to fix this? Now how did he get her back?

* * *

Since the accident, Kyra had felt inadequate. She knew all of her brother had made sacrifices for her, so she could stay healthy, so they could keep custody of her and still have the means to support such a large family. Since the accident Kyra had been living with the guilt, the guilt of being responsible for the death of her father, for if he hadn't had to pick her up from the practice, she said she wouldn't go to, they wouldn't have gotten in the accident. The guilt of knowing that her brothers had to drop everything they were doing to deal with the change in their lives. A lot had changed in the span of year, and she had needed someone to just take the change her and not hate her for it. But Derek wasn't that someone that she thought he was and since that night, that failed date, Kyra had been inconsolably depressed.

Alpha never really left Kyra's side and like always, Alpha was on her bed beside her. Her brothers had started leaving her alone. She very rarely heard their frantic arguments, for most of the time she was sleeping. Wallowing in her own pity as it were. She rarely cooked, she didn't help out with the chores, she didn't go anywhere, and she didn't do anything. Some days, when she was feeling better, she would go downstairs and watch some TV, play outside with Alpha or maybe bake something. However, most days were bad days, where she didn't get out of bed, she didn't change her clothes or brush her teeth and yelled at anyone who tried to talk to her.

So she was surprised when Ben came into her room without knocking. All of her brothers had basically begun avoiding her and her sullen behavior. He sat down on the bed beside her, he moved his hand up and down her shoulder. "Hey, Key, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," she lied. She didn't want to worry him with how she really felt. She wasn't sure he believed her.

"Look! You haven't go to school at all this week. You've hardly left your room, you haven't changed your clothes in three days, you don't cook anymore and you're biting off everyone's nose. We're worried Key, very worried," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," Kyra mumbled. Yes, this was what she needed right now, more guilt.

"Moving here was my dream. I thought it would be good for all of us seeing as I'm usually flying out of the airport here. But clearly you're not happy here and we all want you to be happy..." Ben said.

Kyra interrupted him, turning over quickly to glare at him with tearful eyes. "What? You want to send me away? What I'm too much trouble now?" she cried.

Alpha growled in warning and Ben shifted on the bed. "No! We don't want to send you away and you know it. Key, you're miserable and I wanted you to be happy. That being said, I'm prepared to do what's best for you. The question is: What do you think is best for you?" he asked her.

For a while Kyra just lay there, her tears rolling down her cheek softly. She sniffled a bit and then wiped the tears away stubbornly. "What are my options?"

* * *

Derek spent his weekend planning what he would say to Kyra to make everything alright again between them. He then spent the rest of his time daydreaming about what it would be like once things were right again and working up the courage to go to Kyra's house and demand to see her.

Derek was worried he'd never get to talk to her but then, half way through the second week of Kyra's absence from school, Derek noticed Alpha out in the school yard. Derek was elated by this, now was his chance. He could apologize to her today. He just had to find her.

Luckily lunch was the nect period, so asson as the bell rang Derek ran out to her locker. But Kyra didn't show up there. Not deterred, Derek rushed to the cafeteria. He scanned the faces bustling around and coming in. He couldn't find her. He went outside and whistled for Alpha, who didn't come, of course. This left Derek all out of options.

When Derek went back to the cafeteria sullen and disappointed, maybe he didn't see Alpha at all. Maybe his mind made it all up in a desperate attempt to knock some sense into him. Derek was going to buy himself something to eat but when he glanced at Casey's table he noticed that she was a bit teary-eyed. Derek would never admit that he was concerned but he went over anyways, just in case he had to beat someone up.

"Hey," he said taking the seat in front of her. "What's up with you? You're leaking."

Casey sniffed and glared at him indignantly. "I just saw Kyra, she was in the office," she explained.

Derek couldn't help but smile. He hadn't been imagining things after all. He really did see Alpha, of course Kyra would be in the one place Derek wouldn't look. He spent enough to in the office and he didn't plan on going there voluntarily. Derek tried to feign disinterest. "Yeah?" he said with a shrug. "What was she doing there?"

"Getting her transcripts," Casey cried, gaining a lot of people's attention.

Derek was confused and mildly worried she's have a very public break down. That could affect his social standing if she did that... again. "What why?" he hissed. He hoped that keeping his voice low would give Casey the hint that she should lower her voice.

She didn't get it. "Because she's moving back to New Brunswick!" she shouted. "ARE YOU HAPPY DEREK! YOU'VE CAHSED HER OUT OF THE PROVICE!"

Derek just sat there, no longer worried about his social standing, just staring at her shocked. He just couldn't believe it. His kyyra was leaving? He never thought she'd resort to that. Casey quickly got up and ran sobbing out of the cafeteria, probably to go to her precious guidance counselor.

Still Derek sat there, stuck in his seat, unable to move his legs that felt like jell-o. He was confused and still trying to get his mind to comprehend what he had just heard. His mind was taking an extra long time digesting it, but his heart had sunk all the way down to his shoes and possibly through the floor. How was he supposed to apologize and make everything right again if Kyra was leaving. That wasn't part of his plan.

Then Derek came up with the revised plan, probably his panicked, and desperate mind's attempt at salvaging his sanity. Maybe if he talked to her she wouldn't leave. There, nothing to worry about, he just had to talk her out of it and then she wouldn't leave and everything would be alright again. What could go wrong with that? Kyra couldn't say no to him... could she?

* * *

**Alright guys! Just two more chapters! Review and tell me how much you liked it :D**


End file.
